


You Missed a Spot

by Mnelson101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Jace get's hurt and Simon comes to see what happened.





	You Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the scene from season three, where Simon and Maia, are in the boat house, and gave it a twist. Hope you enjoy.

Simon was just chilling in his bed when he got a call from Izzy.

  
“Hey Iz, what’s up?” said Simon as he answered his phone

  
“You need to get to the Institute now.” said Izzy  


  
“What? What Happened? Is Jace ok?” asked Simon  


  
“Just get here now.” said Izzy before she hung up.  


  
Simon being the vampire that he is was at the front of the Institute before he knew it. He texted the group chat, and Alec said he was coming down to let him in.  


  
“Hey Alec. What happened?” said Simon who was worried beyond repair.  


  
“Hey Simon. What are you doing here?” asked Alec  


  
“Izzy called me and told me to get here right away. Is Jace ok?” asked Simon as he waiting for Simon to invite him in.  


  
“He’s a bit banged up. But do come in and see for yourself. I don’t know why Izzy called you.” said Alec as he shook his head and lead Simon to Jace’s bedroom  


  
“I don’t quite know. I thought he was seriously inured the way that Izzy was talking.  


  
“He’s fine. Just a bit banged up. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jace told her to call you.” said Alec  


  
“Maybe. Thanks Alec. I can take it from here.” said Simon as they had reached Jace’s bedroom.  


  
“Ok. If you need me, I’ll be in my office.” said Alec before he left  


  
Once Alec left, Simon knocked on the door  


  
“Come in,” said Jace  


  
Simon opened the door to find Jace sitting on his bed, with his shirt off and with bruises starting to form on his torso.  


  
Simon had rushed to his side  


  
“What happened?” asked Simon as he traced the black and blue skin  


  
Jace held in a wince as Simon gently touched him.  


  
“Shax demon attack. I was knocked around. There was no need for you to come here.” said Jace  


  
“Izzy called me.” said Simon as he gently sat next to his boyfriend  


  
“Of course she did. I’ll have to thank her at some point.” said Jace as he sat up  


  
“Yes you do, Dose it hurt?” asked Simon  


  
“A bit.” said Jace who hid a smile that was creeping its way onto his face.  


  
“Where?” asked Simon  


  
“Here. Kiss it?” asked Jace as he pointed to his collarbone.  


  
Simon smiled and leaned down and kissed Jace’s collarbone  


  
“Here” said Jace as he then pointed to his check  


  
Simon then kissed his check  


  
“Here.” said Jace as he pointed to his forehead  


  
Simon kissed his forehead.  


  
“You missed a spot.” said Jace as he pointed to his lips  


  
“If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.” said Simon as he leaned down and kissed Jaces on the lips  


  
“I know. But your kisses are magic. I’m feeling better already.” said Jace  


  
“Are you sure?” asked Simon  


  
“Yes, but’s also because the Iratze is beginning to work.” said Jace as he grabbed Simon around his waist and puled him closer kissing his jawline down his neck.  


  
“Mmm. Jace. Don’t stop.” said Simon as he throw his head back in delight  


  
Jace growled in compliance and continued his kisses down Simon’s neck and back up his jawline and finally rested on his lips. Simon whimpered when Jace pulled away.  


  
“Why did you stop?” said Simon as he playfully tugged on Jace’s hair  


  
“Because I don’t want to get carried away. Besides, we’re not alone anymore.” said Jace as he looked around Simon  


  
“No your not.” said Clary as she stood in the doorway.  


  
“Clary? What are you doing here?” said Simon  


  
“Alec told me you where here so I came by to see you.” said Clary  


  
“Oh well, here I am. Sitting on top of Jace, who is quite comfy.” said Simon  


  
“Hey.” said Jace as he slapped Simon  


  
“Well you are.” said Simon as he got off Jace and went to Clary  


  
“Want to grab dinner?” asked Clary  


  
“Thanks, but I wanna spend my time with Jace. Make sure he heals ok. Tomorrow?” asked Simon  


  
“Sure. We can go to Takis.” said Clary  


  
“Good. Call me tomorrow. NowIf you don’t mind. I have a shadowhunter to take care of.” said Simon as he hugged Clary  


  
“Ok, have fun, but not to much fun.” said Clary as she returned the hug and closed the door. Simon then locked it before anyone else can barge in on them.  


  
“Now where were we?” said Simon as he crawled back onto the bed.  


  
“I believe you were sitting on me and I was kissing my way back to your lips.” said Jace as he pulled Simon closer  


  
Simon didn’t need to complain. He loved being in Jace’s lap.  


  
Jace had resumed his kissing down Simon’s neck and back up again to his lips.  


  
“You missed a spot.” said Simon as he pointed to his neck  


  
Jace kissed it  


  
“And here.” said Simon as he pointed to his collarbone  


  
Jace kissed it  


  
“And here.” said Simon as he pointed back to his lips  


  
“Oh i see how it is.” said Jace as he grabbed Simon and pulled him down.  


  
Simon intertwined his fingers in Jace’s hair, while Jace’s hands hand come to rest on Simon’s ass. Jace had bit Simon’s lower lip, which Simon let out a small moan. Jace then began to lick Simon’s lips asking for entrance. Simon opened his mouth and let Jace’s tongue slip in. Both where exploring each others mouth. While Simon tugged at Jace’s hair which caused him to growl into the kiss and Jace was playing with Simon’s ass. Both had pulled apart needing some air and to the annoyance of the knocking on the door.  


  
“Who is that now?” asked Jace as he got up an went to his bedroom door  


  
Jace went to the door to see who it was. And found Alec on the other side  


  
“He Jace. Wanted to see if you wanted food. Magus and I are ordering and heading back to his place.” said Alec  


  
“Thanks, but I’m good. Simon and I are gonna stay in.” said Jace  


  
“Ok. Well I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m gonna stay the night. Izzy and Clary went out.” said Alec as he winked at Jace and Simon.  


  
“Oh did they?” said Jace  


  
“Yup. Izzy finally asked her out. They may stay out for a bit.” said Alec  


  
“Good to know. Have fun and tell Magnus we say hi.” said Jace as he closed to door on Alec  


  
Alec had said he would and was off.  


  
“Well it’s about time Izzy grew the nerve.. What are you doing?” said Jace as he turned around to find Simon on the bed naked  


  
“What? I got warm. Plus I want you.” said Simon  


  
“Oh?” said Jace as he slowly made his way back to the bed and was stripping along the way.  


  
“I do.” said Simon as he reached out and began to stroke Jace’s cock. Which Jace had let a moan escape from the feeling  


  
“Well I’m all yours.” said Jace as he crawled onto the bed.  


  
Jace had straddled Simon’s chest. Simon knew what he wanted and slowly kissed the length. He kissed the base of his cock to the tip before taking it into his mouth.  


  
“Fuck Si. Don’t stop.” said Jace as he played with Simon’s hair as Simon was sucking him. Simon had reached his other hand behind Jace, and was slowly teasing his hole.  


  
“Stick it in.” said Jace in a deeper voice then normal. Simon moaned in response, and slowly fingered Jace.  


  
Jace was getting close, and Simon knew it and pulled off and out of Jace. Jace let a whimpered.  


  
“Why did you stop?” asked Jace a bit breathlessly.  


  
“Because I don’t want you to finish just yet” said Simon as he trails his hands up and down Jace’s side.  


  
Jace had lowered himself, and start to kiss Simon down his body.  


  
“Mmmm.” said Simon as he was enjoying it.  


  
Jace was not bitting his nipple.  


  
“Oh Jace. Don’t tease me.” said Simon as he thrusted his hips into the air.  


  
Jace knew what he wanted and left his nipple and kissed his way back down. He had repeated the process that Simon had done to him. He kissed from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth. Jace had swallowed it all as Simon was squirming on the bed. Jace loved pleasing his boyfriend. He loved seeing the vampire squirm. Jace had gotten hard again, and was slowly stroking himself.  


  
“Jace please. I need you in me. Please.” said Simon as he began to beg Jace to fuck him.  


  
“What was that?” asked Jace as he pulled off and began to tease Simon’s hole.  


  
“I want you. Jace I want you inside me.” said Simon  


  
“Again.” said Jace  


  
“I want you to fuck me.” said Simon  


  
“Anything for you my love.” said Jace as he lined himself up with Simon’s and slowly entered him. Jace loved the look for pure ecstasy on Simon’s face when Jace was fully inside.  


  
“Jace… Don’t…. Stop.” said Simon as he grabbed his cock and slowly stroking it to match the pace of Jace  


  
“Simon. I’m close. Cum with me.” said Jace as he picked up pace, and leaned down and kissed Simon.  


  
“Jace.. I’m.. gonna… cum…” said Simon as he picked up pace and shoot all over himself.  


  
“Me… to…” said Jace as he also shot into Simon’s ass. Jace had slowly pulled out and went to his ensuite bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean up. Once Simon and himself were clean, Jace had laid down next to Simon on the bed. Jace had wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled him close. Simon snuggled into Jace feeling the heat rolling off him.  


  
“I love you Jace.” said Simon as he kissed Jace’s hand before he feel asleep.  


  
“I love you to Si.” said Jace before he to scrummed to the sleep he was feeling


End file.
